


A Trip To London

by JesseTheComet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short, Short & Sweet, Skype, Skype Sex, Trans Male Character, i don't know how to write Sherlock, if you look at it that way i guess, reader is a small youtuber as well, reader is poor, reader lives in america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: One day, Sherlock is sent a video of a young man "reacting" to him. He watches the video, and is intrigued. A relationship blooms from there.My first reader insert, with Male!Youtuber!Reader. Buckle yourselves in, my dudes.





	A Trip To London

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first reader insert. As a trans male I felt there wasn't enough Male!Reader stories out there in one of my favorite fandoms, Sherlock. So now I am contributing. This was also posted on my tumblr, where I post previews and such for all my upcoming fics. Follow me there, check me out!
> 
> https://notsogrumpjesse.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so please leave a comment or something. Just say hi! I love reading feedback, though I rarely get any. :( 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sherlock was browsing Twitter. He had quite a bit of notifications. His most recent was a YouTube link. The video was named “My Reaction To Sherlock Holmes.” He hums, kicking his feet up on the couch and laying down. He begins to watch the video. A man, presumably in his late 20’s, early 30’s. He enters from the left, head poking into the frame. It cuts to him standing in front of the camera, laughing. Sherlock narrows his eyes. “That was..weird.” The man says, shaking his head. Another cut. The man waves. “Hello, I’m (Y/N), and if this is your first video of mine..Well. I get pretty loud.” Sherlock can feel his eyebrow raise. “Beware.” It cuts to (Y/N), now in different clothes and a hat. It must have been filmed at least a day earlier to the first clip.

Sherlock pulls a fleece blanket over himself, his bare legs becoming warm with the fabric. He closed his eyes briefly. (Y/N)’s voice was quite nice. “So you guys have been telling me to look at this guy..Sherlock Holmes.” For some reason, a shiver went down his spine. Hearing the man’s (C/N) accent saying his name made him feel a bit warmer. Probably the blanket. “So..let’s go.” He opens his eyes, watching as (Y/N) brought a laptop to the screen. It showed what he was doing, opened to the default Google page.

He types in “Sherlock Holmes.” and clicks on the first article. It’s about A Study In Pink. “What a title.” (Y/N) grins at the camera. He skim reads it. “So this guy is some sort of detective...I dig that.” He goes back to the search page, and goes to the image tab. Sherlock watches as (Y/N)’s eyes widen. The man screeches. “Oh. My. GOD. WHAT. THE FRICK.” (Y/N) sets his laptop down. “I??? I’m so gay?? He’s so?? Attractive??” Sherlock is both flattered and confused. He watches in slight awe as (Y/N) walks around his room, screaming and shrieking.

John walks into the living room, raising his eyebrows at the sounds emitting from Sherlock’s mobile. “What are you watching?” He asks, leaning over to peer at the screen. “A man. Reacting to me, I suppose.” He turns the video up as the outro plays. “Sherlock Holmes..if you’re watching this..hit me up.” (Y/N) makes a telephone motion as his social media pops up on screen. “Are you going to contact him?” John asks, sitting in his chair with a cup of tea. “Perhaps.” Sherlock goes back to Twitter.

He types in the username. (Y/N) only has about 1,000 followers. “Hmm.” Sherlock hums to himself, surprised that the messages were open. He begins to type.

_‘I found your video quite interesting. You told me contact you, and I have. -SH’_

He turns off his mobile, setting it on the table beside him. He gets up. “Do we have any chamomile?” He asks John, searching through the cupboards. He hears the rustle of newspaper. “Yes, in the left cupboard on the top shelf.” Sherlock doesn’t say thank you, pulling the box of tea down and starting to brew it. While the bag seeps, he goes back over to his mobile, smirking at the new message.

**‘Are you trolling me my dude?’**

He laughs to himself, quickly typing.

_‘Look at my profile. Does it look like I am fooling you? -SH’_

“John.” Sherlock crosses the room, picking up a piece of paper from his stabbed pile. “Yes?” John sounds immersed in his newspaper. “Do you believe that I have a reasonable social media standing?” John looks up from his paper. “I suppose so, yes. You have quite a lot of followers on Twitter.” Sherlock pulls his robe around himself tighter. “Good.”

He slips his mobile into the pocket of his sleek robe, pulling the tea bag out of the mug and sprinkling in some pure cane sugar and some milk. He hums, settling himself across from John. It is pleasantly warm in the flat, as winter is approaching. For once, Sherlock does not feel bored. He is content to stay inside all day and message (Y/N). He was quite interesting. Speaking of..Sherlock regularly checks his mobile, waiting for a message to come through. It does, finally.

**‘Get Skype, and then I’ll believe you. I’m p lonely anyways, so even if you aren’t Sherlock Holmes I’ll be content.’**

“John, what is Skype?” Sherlock asks, going to get his laptop. “Uh..It’s a video chat app. Voice chat, that sort of thing. How did you know it was on desktop?” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Simple deduction, John. If it’s an app it is most likely on a desktop as well.” He types for a moment, downloading the app. ‘What is your username? We cannot have a video chat without being contacts, you know. -SH’ A chill runs through Sherlock as he sets up his profile making his username the same as his Twitter, contactSH. He makes his profile picture a pack of cigarettes, which he finds aesthetically pleasing. They exchange usernames and John hands him a pair of earbuds. He plugs them into his computer, just as a call comes.

How interesting.


End file.
